Untrue Equation
by LittleMissSkull
Summary: A wave of murders sweeps over Sanctuary of Ireland and Skulduggery Pleasant is the main suspect. Will he be able to clear the name of his friends and himself and bring out the real criminal? Can his past in the Secret War help him?
1. The Begining of the Past

**You should really read this:**

Guten Tag!

It's Miss Skull, back in action after a long vocation! This time I'm bringing you a new, ultimate fanfic I have ever made. Sorry Nerdy Skeleton that it took so long! X3

I have always liked the idea of the Secret War and I really wanted to start work on that. So, I'm kind of playing on the past and presence. And this is not a action loaded fanfic for all the action addicts, this is a detecting story and has some action, but not so much. Right, couple warnings from the author! Rated M for adult themes, violence and language. A lot pairings in this too. DO NOT say I didn't warn you! Oh, and keep looking at the dates in the beginning of the chapters! ;)

Uh, and I'm still a Finn, no perfect English…

ANCHTUNG: Skulduggery Pleasant is owned by Derek Landy and Derek Landy only. Everything in this fanfic is owned by their rightful owners, NOT by me!

Well, OCs are mine…

So alright then. ENJOY!

I love you all.

Heart: LittleMissSkull

* * *

**September 24****th**** (In the time of the Secret War)**

**Dublin, Ireland**

**A**** Mental Hospital under the Sanctuary control**

"I'm very glad you contacted us so soon, Mr Bespoke", said a man who walked through the corridors of a gleaming hospital area. He was mid height and had gray-brown hair and a white coat. He had very kind eyes and he kept a warm smile on his gentle face. He looked to be in his late forties, like all respectful psychiatrics. In his case, his was a neurologist and was one of the psychiatrics, who were part of the psychoanalytic school of psychology.

"Is a great pleasure to meet you again, doctor Sigmund Soul", Ghastly Bespoke said walking respectfully after him. Doctor glanced at him. Ghastly Bespoke was a man in his best age but had a body physique of a high class boxer. He would have been handsome, if he hadn't had those horrible scars slicing his face. He wore dark blue suit and gave the doctor a little smile every time the doctor looked at him.

"So, what was that you wanted to show me something?" Ghastly Bespoke said. "You sounded so eager on the phone"

"Yes, but I'll tell you when we get there", doctor Soul said and took a left turn. They walked in a silence for a while before doctor broke it.

"So, Mr. Bespoke, Commander Pleasant was too busy to come himself?" doctor asked.

"Yes", Ghastly said. "Busy, indeed". Ghastly Bespoke waited when the doctor had turned his head and then he rolled his eyes. Skulduggery had asked Ghastly to go in the mental hospital when he spent some time with his wife. Their daughter was visiting her friends in London, so Skulduggery had some alone time with his woman. And he had sent Ghastly to do the work. _Damn you Skul_. Ghastly thought. Doctor suddenly turned his head back to him.

"I have heard that people are talking about the end of the war", he said Is that true?"

"Well, after that victory in the battle of the Black Rock, people have got some hope. We are hoping that Mevolent would finally give up"

"Oh yes, your mother. I hope you could tell her my congratulations to her for the victory", doctor said and Ghastly smiled.

"I will", then he remembered on thing. "My mother was the one you called. She actually asked Skulduggery to come here. How this has anything to do with her?"

"It's a thing I tell you later". They walked for a while and then doctor stopped.

"Well, let's get down to business", he said cheerfully and pointed at a white door. "I would like to show you a certain person", he said. Suddenly his face turned dark. "But I must warn you for what are you going to see. This wasn't my decision" Doctor Soul opened the door. Ghastly looked inside a dark room. It had only a one bed in the centre of the room. Doctor motioned him to step inside and Ghastly did so. It was hard to see in the room and he took few steps inside. Doctor remained standing in the doorway but Ghastly saw how sadly he looked at the bed. Ghastly saw a figure lying on the sheets. When he carefully stepped closer, he saw that the figure was a person. It was a girl, very fragile, sickly pale and slim young girl with long blond hair. Ghastly looked horrified at the straps that hold her tightly against the bed on her wrists, feet, around her stomach, too tightly between her legs and under her small breasts. It looked like she had troubles with breathing because of the straps. She looked at the ceiling with her glassy eyes rounded with black circles. He leaned closer, shocked and in that very second, her eyes moved and glared at him with. Her eyes were icy cold and filled with such hate Ghastly had never seen before. It made him took steps back and gasping for air.

"My God", he whispered. "What the hell is this?"


	2. Media Circus

**Yay, you decided to go on! Thanks! :)**

* * *

**November 23****rd**** (Present time)**

**Dublin, Ireland**

**Dublin's Sanctuary**

Dublin's Sanctuary of mages was full with life. Sorceries and Cleavers strode around in their own business. Four years had passed after the Faceless Ones had stopped and Mr. Bliss had died during the fight. In the great court hall, the mood was more hectic than usual. A massive press conference was about to start and journalists were taking their seats. Some of the sorceries and workers in the Sanctuary had climbed on the observing balcony to see the conference in their free time. All the mage world newspapers were there. Newspaper companies like the largest political newspaper Sanctuary's Daly Press and the normal newspaper for every mage MNM, Magical News Monthly. All sorts of magazines like Adept's Choice, Future, The Elementalist and Shadow. And some smaller companies like the leading women's magazine Miss Mage. The press conference was also broadcasted on the Magic FM. It was a media circus of blood thirsty journalists. And no one was going to miss it, not even Skulduggery Pleasant. Skulduggery Pleasant was wearing his disguises, but everyone knew it was him.

Cameras flashed when the photographers took pictures. Camera flashes played on tha faces of four people, sitting at a long table a little higher than the press so everyone could see them. A camera flashed and lighted a face of a man sitting in the right. He had a sleazy face and was grinning like he was getting a large amount of satisfaction from the flashed. He was a politician named Mr. Zimmermann. Another flash hit a man next to him; The Grand Mage Thurid Guild, who had the same rock solid face and cold eyes. He didn't seem to care at the cameras or the hall full of people. Next to him was the new Administrator, with long blond hair and curvy feminine body, who smiled beautifully to everyone. The last person was leading police officer Frederick Morel. He had strong features and sturdy body, but his eyes were kind and warm brown. He seemed little nervous in the campers. But Mr. Zimmerman did the posing for him and sat grinning widely, sucking in the fame he was getting. Skulduggery Pleasant looked at him walked to the balcony railing little further the other viewers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you hearty welcome to the press conference. The main theme is the resent situations considering the politicians of the Ireland's Sanctuary", Administrator said calmly to the microphone in front of her. "You are free to ask questions" Journalists raised their hands to get to speak. Mr. Zimmermann gave a fist statement to a gorgeous brunette woman in the first row. She stood up and held a pencil and a pad on her hands.

"Have the police got any idea who might have shot Mr. Quantum two nights ago in his office?" she asked and police commander Morel took over.

"Yes, indeed politician Mr. Quantum was found dead few days ago. He was shot in the back of his head as he was sitting in his office. He didn't saw the murdered and the killing was quiet

"A follow question", the woman said. "Do you have any suspects?"

"Police won't gave any names at this point of investigation, but we can assure you that we are getting closer the closure of the case"

A man journalist stood up. "Question to politician Zimmermann. How this had affected on you? It has been told that you and Mr. Quantum were close friends"

"Yes, we were", Mr. Zimmermann said. "We were colleagues and friends for twenty years". He buried his face to his palm and sighed heavily. "I'm not letting that murderer to get away". Skulduggery Pleasant sneered as he looked his fake mourning. He put his hand in his coat and pulled out something. Another man journalist raised his hand and he was allowed to talk.

"There have been now two murders all together. Do you think we are going to face another murders after this?" Guild answered to him.

"We are not commenting on that subject at this point". Suddenly a man journalist stood up.

"Someone is trying to kill the high politicians and people are starting to get afraid. What the Sanctuary is going to do?"

"We are going to put a stop to this", Guild said. No one saw how Skulduggery Pleasant placed the object he had taken out of his coat on the railing.

"And no matter how long it's going to take, we are going to find the murderer". Suddenly a shot echoed in the hall and people started to panic and scream. Cleavers rushed in front of the table and people were either trying to rush out or look for the shooter.

"Mr. Zimmermann's been shot!" the Administrator screamed. Other Cleavers ran to the balcony and police officers gave instructions.

"The shot came form the balcony!" one of the police officers yelled. Then a woman screamed.

"It was the skeleton detective! He ran outside!"

"Damn it!" the police officer cursed and ran after the detective with the Cleavers. They saw Skulduggery Pleasant running out side. He was wearing his disguises. _What on Earth?_ the police officer thought. _Is that really Mr. Pleasant?_

**

* * *

**

**I kinda suck with the newspaper names and stuff… But I love the idea that the magical community has their own media! :)**

**I wonder what happens in the third chapter…**


	3. Wet Sand and the Radio

**November 23****rd**** (The present time)**

**Dublin, Ireland**

**Haggard**

Valkyrie Cain was running on the beach of Haggard. She was wearing her dark violet winter coat, which Ghastly had made for her. It was waist high and had a warm lining. She had jeans and black boots and red mittens. She ran, her boots slipping in the wet sand. A wave hit the cliffs in the shore and the splash rose in the gray sky. The wind made small drops of seawater hit her face and smiled. It was a wonderful weather, even though it was cold. She saw a large stone and run faster. Right next to it, she splayed her hand and shot upwards and landed on the stone. She did a small pirouette on the stone and closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh wind. She was a little sad because it wasn't snowing and she hoped that it would be a white Christmas. Christmas, she couldn't wait. She loved Christmas. She looked at the drive way next the beach and saw Bentley, still parked there. Skuklduggery had come to pick her up half an hour ago, but she had wanted to go in the beach and Skulduggery had agreed to wait her. Skulduggery was nice. She really liked him. She sat down and then lied on the stone hands behind her head.

She looked at the gray sky and thought about Skulduggery. He was really nice. Awesomely nice. And handsome, in a weird way. She really waited for Christmas, because she wanted to give him a Christmas present. Something really cool. The best present he had ever got. She started to feel like a screaming school girl with a stupid crush, so she stopped thinking and closed her eyes and thought that she really wanted to go shopping with Tanith. Suddenly a cold raindrop hit her nose and woke her up in her thoughts. It started to rain and she jumped off the rock and ran to the Bentley. Skulduggery was sitting in the driver's seat tuning the radio when she came to him.

"I hate when it isn't snowing in wintertime", Valkyrie said, but Skulduggery raised his hand.

"Hush, listen", he said and got the radio on the right station. Magic FM. Valkyrie heard people screaming and a panicking woman voice came over the noise.

"…_Politician Mr. Zimmermann has been shot. Apparently he isn't dead, and the Cleavers are taking him in to the hospital. People are trying to get out of the court hall. Cleavers are trying to find the shooter. Wait, they have located the gun in the observing balcony…_

Both were silent and listened the broadcast.

"Another murder attempt?" Valkyrie asked carefully and Skulduggery nodded.

"This is catastrophic. First Quantum and his colleague and now Zimmermann" she said worried and wrapped her coat tighter around her. She had heard about Quantum's murder two days ago when Skulduggery took her to see the murder sight. It wasn't a pleasant place to be in any way. The blood and other insides had splashed on the walls and the shot had blown Mr. Quantum's head almost completely. She remembered how she ran out and threw up in the Sanctuary bathroom. She remembered how Skulduggery had looked at her throwing up and she felt embarrassed.

"And is the Sanctuary going to do something?" Valkyrie said and Skulduggery tiled his head.

"This is starting to get out of hands. Guild should do something fast before all he politicians are dead. But why someone is killing them?"

"…_The condition of Mr. Zimmermann isn't fatal and the bullet hit only his arm says police commander Morel. The suspect has been seen by an eyewitness…" _

"Hey, they got something new", Valkyrie said and Skulduggery turned the radio louder.

"…_The main suspect is the still fired detective Skulduggery Pleasant, who was seen shooting from the balcony ten minutes ago.__ He ran out and down to the street, but then disappeared. And other eyewitness saw him running towards the main street…"_

Valkyrie started at Skulduggery. Skulduggery sat perfectly still. A moment dragged by. And then another moment dragged by. The rain started to get heavier, but Valkyrie ignored it.

"Skulduggery", she stared. "Did you drive really fast in to the Sanctuary with a gun, somehow maid in to the press conference in time, shot Mr. Zimmermann and then drove super fast back with out me noticing?"

"They said that I ran off and I didn't got a car, so apparently no"

"It couldn't been you", Valkyrie said panicking. "You were here all the time". They listened the radio once again.

"…_Skulduggery Pleasant is told to be armed and dangerous. Civilians are ordered to inform the Sanctuary agents about any visual perceptions of the main suspect. Police is calming the crowd by saying that Skulduggery Pleasant will be arrested and punished__. For this moment further, he's a wanted criminal…" _


	4. VivecaWWW

**Now, at first, I would like to say I'm sorry because I haven't updated for a… uh… While… But I have a good reason for that: School! It's driving me nuts! I just had my test week and I didn't have any time to do anything else but just study. But now that I have my autumn holyday, I have time to write and update as much as you want! :D**

**But, let's get into business!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**November 23****rd ****(Present Time)**

**Berlin, German**

**Berlin Airport**

It was raining in the winter time Berlin and the flight to Dublin was about to start boarding. Tourists, pilots and flight attendants hurried around the corridors and past the gates. Tourists were buying souvenirs and cheap alcohol in the shops. There was a café right next to Dublin gate. A young girl who almost shined her different black light from the crowd sat on a corner table, drinking a cup of coffee and typing her laptop.

Her name was Viveca Moody. Of course, no one in the airport knew that. She was about seventeen-year-old young girl but wasn't mid height and curvy like other girls her age, quite the opposite. She was short, thin and fragile. In every way she was small. Her body didn't had any feminine shapes and her breasts, if you could call them that, were small. She didn't look too healthy either. She had alarmingly pale face and she looked tired with black circles of hard black make up rounding her smoky green eyes. She was wearing all black and simple clothes; long black shirt and black jeans and army boots that reached mid leg. She had a silver skull bracelet on her writs and skull ring on her finger. Her hair was very short and had the colour of dried blood and black.

She was still very cute. Her smallness and weird doll like features made her look like a twelve-year-old girl. But her sharp and cold eyes, that could easily stop a grown mans heart told her real age to everyone she looked.

Viveca took her eyes off from her laptop screen for a while and glanced and a woman on the next table. The woman quickly turned her head back to her newspaper at second when Viveca looked at her. The woman tried to look like she had been reading the newspaper for a while now and Viveca moved her eyes back to the screen. She had used that people looked at her. She didn't look ordinary. And her laptop caused some attention too. It was Apple PowerBook G4/1.0 with a power PC processor, AltVec Velocity Engine, 960 mage RAM-memory and 60 giga hard drive. It had a new 17 Inc screen, NVIDIA vide card and144x900 pixel resolution and CD- and DVD stations. In other words, it was the top class laptop, and it showed in the prize. She had bought it from Sweden and paid 380 dollars from it, but it was enough to made even greatest computer geniuses drop their jaw. Not much of the people were able to appreciate the laptop, but when Viveca had first seen it, she knew she had to buy it.

Viveca gazed the woman and saw that a man had joined her. She looked at both of them and crossed her legs. She was enough close to hear their conversation.

"Did you hear the radio broadcast to day?" the man asked and the woman shook her head.

"What about it?" she asked and the man lowered his voice.

"Another murder in the Sanctuary of Ireland", he said and woman gasped.

"Who died?"

"Well, it was just a murder attempt, but it was another politician, Mr. Zimmermann", the man confessed. "But it was the third shooting"

"Well that is just horrible", the woman said. "Do they have any suspects?". The man nodded smiling wickedly leaning in closer.

"Detective Pleasant"

"No!" the woman gasped.

"Uh-huh, and he's wanted right now, Dead or alive, that's what they say". The woman looked at the man and then shrugged irritated.

"Well, Thurid Guild and his polices should get him locked up in no time"

"Don't be so sure", the man said and a small blink of excitement shined in woman's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You remember the time when Ireland's Sanctuary had a secret mission in Aranmore farm?" The woman nodded and the man continued. "Well, I heard a rumor that detective Pleasant made detective Crux insane during it"

"Really? Why would he do that?"

"Because Pleasant was jealous to Crux. The skeleton was fired and Crux stepped in on his place. The mission was a great opportunity to revenge"

"You are right…", the woman said admiring. "But can he make people insane?"

"He must have used some spell or something"

"Oh my God"

"Yes, well, it's a tragedy". The man and the woman talked for a while before both leaving the table and walking to their own gates. Viveca, on the other hand, was no condition to move. She had heard every piece of the mage couple's conversation.

_Detective Pleasant._

She leaned back and melted the new information in her head. She clicked open her own files on the laptop, then she opened a file that was named _S. Pleasant_. It had jpg. pictures and over 150 pages of Word documents and other documents, that outsides shouldn't be able to see or even get their hands on them. But Viveca had, it wasn't a trick, not for her. _Skulduggery. _she thought and clicked one picture larger. It had a picture of skeleton in a suit shaking hands with Irelands last Elder Mage Eachan Meritorius. _That damned Armani?_ She shook her head. _A main suspect in a murder?_ No. She couldn't believe this. There was something wrong about this. She had heard about all the cases in the Sanctuary. First the murder of Quantum, then the mysterious death of Quantum's assistant and after it an attempted murder. All were shooting. And now Skulduggery is framed.

If they were after Skuklduggery, sooner or later the Sanctuary would be after her too. And few people would like to silence her, no questions asked.

But there was something else that had caught her attention. A question the woman had asked.

FLASHBACK

"_Can you make people insane?" Ghastly asked._

"_Yes", she answered._

END OF FLASHBACK

She shook hear had. It wasn't time to thought the past. There was something a lot more in the game that she had thought. She had the numbers, now she needed the equation. There were secrets that no one wanted her to know. She loved riddles. She was going to find out the secrets and solve the riddle. She was going to find out the outcome.

* * *

**Hmmm…Not my best work, but it goes… **

**And even more questions rose up. Who is Viveca? Why the Sanctuary would be after her? What has happened in the past? But most important, who is the real killer?**

**Sorry if I'm making this too mysterious, but I promise to give you the answers…Later!**

**Thanks for reading and please reweave, my darlings!**

**Hugs for all! :)**


End file.
